


A Helping Hand

by CaseNumber825



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), But What's New There, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), but he's read a lot of books on the subject, guided masturbation, they are both morons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseNumber825/pseuds/CaseNumber825
Summary: "The fact of the matter was still, Crowley was a sexual being. He enjoyed sex. He hadn’t indulged quite as much as some of his fellow demons, but he’d used sex both for tempting purposes, and for his own pleasure, and it was good. It was very good in fact. Crowley imagined it would probably be even better if he cared about the being he was with.Back to the point though, Crowley was a sexual being. And, as a sexual being, having the object of your desire draped around you all morning, their body flush against your own, before they leave to open up their bookshop and they tell you ‘I have some archiving to do, so it may be a couple of days before I can stay here again. You’re welcome to join me though’ and ask for a lift at the same time. Well, it was all a bit much for the demon."In which both Aziraphale and Crowley fail at communicating exactly what they want out of the relationship and Aziraphale assumes things happen like an erotic romance novel.





	A Helping Hand

The ‘Apocalypse-that-never-was’ was over. They were free from the claws of heaven and hell, at least for the time being, and the earth was calm once again. Had been calm for nearly six months now and Crowley could honestly say that he didn’t think he’d ever been happier or more content, despite the occasional quick glance over his shoulder, or double-checking he’d been doing into Aziraphale’s well-being. He wasn’t paranoid, as he’d explained to the angel, he was just cautious. Aziraphale would always just smile in that all-too comforting way of his, with a softly spoken _“I know, my dear”_ and let Crowley continue.

Crowley couldn’t say, with any sense of certainty, the actual extent to which their relationship had changed. Of course, after the whole business with the respective trials in heaven and hell, where they had both realised how close they had been to losing each other, their true feelings had been confessed. It had all happened rather unspectacularly, but Crowley still remembered it vividly. It had been one of those damp, drizzly, mid-autumn evenings in London at that point in the year where the sun had already fully set by 8 o’clock and both the demon and the angel had settled for enjoying each other’s company within the sanctuary of Aziraphale’s bookshop rather than venturing out to find somewhere to eat.

It had only been a couple of days after their ordeals. Aziraphale seemed to have come out of it fairly well, though Crowley had noted the angel was far more eager to keep physical contact with him, but as for the demon…

He couldn’t get that voice out of his head. The sanctimonious, snide, grating voice of Aziraphale’s absolute twat of a former boss as he told the angel to _‘Shut your stupid mouth and die already’_. Crowley had almost broke the ruse, he felt as though he could have run right through the whirlpool of hellfire and punched the _‘Archangel fucking Gabriel’_ right in his smug, self-righteous face. But he didn’t. He kept his cool, to a point, and returned to earth to find Aziraphale as quickly as possible.

It was those thoughts running through his mind, plus the belly full of good wine, that led to him grasping the angel on the knee and telling him _“I need you to know, I really do love you, so much, angel”_ in a voice as sincere as he could muster, nearly pleading with Aziraphale to believe him. And the angel had. After a moment to process and a request for them to both sober up because, _‘we can’t have this conversation drunk, Crowley’,_ he told Crowley that he was glad one of them had finally gathered the courage to say it, because he’d wanted to tell him for such a long time.

They had embraced that night, shared first kisses and cuddled into each other on the well-worn sofa in Aziraphale’s back room, and it had all been rather anti-climactic and very lovely.

And that was what had led Crowley to this point.

Because, you see, after that not much had changed about their relationship. Sure they held hands as they walked down the street together, exchanged kisses when Aziraphale deemed appropriate, discussed maybe living together when the time seemed right. Aziraphale had spent nights at Crowley’s flat where Crowley had taught the angel the art of sleeping as humans did, though that was all that happened; sleeping, kissing, and cuddling. Every time it looked like they could progress to something of a more sexual nature, Aziraphale seemed to shy away, a pink blush high on his cheeks as he buried his face into Crowley’s chest, or pulled away completely claiming that something had slipped his mind and he’d be right back, and he always was, but the moment would always be gone.

And Crowley would have been perfectly content with that, if Aziraphale would just tell him that he wasn’t interested in sex. He would choose to believe him as well, even while his heightened senses filled with the scent of Aziraphale’s arousal and his ears picked up on the tiny breathy moans that some of their more ‘intimate’ embraces pulled from Aziraphale’s throat. If Aziraphale didn’t want sex from him, then they would not have sex.

But, the fact of the matter was still, Crowley was a sexual being. He enjoyed sex. He hadn’t indulged quite as much as some of his fellow demons, but he’d used sex both for tempting purposes, and for his own pleasure, and it was good. It was very good in fact. Crowley imagined it would probably be even better if he cared about the being he was with.

Back to the point though, Crowley was a sexual being. And, as a sexual being, having the object of your desire draped around you all morning, their body flush against your own, before they leave to open up their bookshop and they tell you ‘I have some archiving to do, so it may be a couple of days before I can stay here again. You’re welcome to join me though’ and ask for a lift at the same time. Well, it was all a bit much for the demon.

Crowley supposed he could have taken Aziraphale up on the offer, gone over to the bookshop and maybe made himself useful to the angel. But, instead, he was sat in his extravagant throne chair, at his desk, replaying the feeling of the angels body against his own. It was somewhat freeing to be able to let his effort show, containing it all the time was proving quite a hard task at this point.

He also supposed he could have just jerked off to his own imagination, he thought as he palmed himself through the black fabric of his jeans, he could release some of that sexual tension that had been building since the morning, and then be perfectly normal for the angel when they next met. He absolutely could have done that. But he was feeling just a touch demonic on this particularly evening, and Aziraphale had been just so tempting in his bed, and there was a way that the angel could help, even if he didn’t realise it.

With that thought in mind, Crowley summoned his mobile phone to his hand, the phone already dialling the correct number while Crowley fumbled with his belt and fly, erection already straining against the seam of his jeans at the thought of what he was about to do.

“Crowley? Is that you?”

The angel’s voice came like sweet nectar to his ears. Crowley could already see him in his mind’s eye, reading glasses perched on his phone as he daintily held his old-fashioned phone receiver to his ear, a curious expression on his face that matched the confusion that littered his voice.

“Were you expecting someone else to be calling you, angel?” His fingers gripped the base of his erection, his dick already twitching with interest at the sound of Aziraphale’s voice, pre-come starting to gather on the tip as months of built up longing readied itself for release. Why had Crowley not thought of doing this sooner?

“Well, no, I am closed now, after all.” Aziraphale replied, matter-of-factly, before pausing, “Is something wrong, my dear?”

There was concern in his voice. It was touching, that the angel cared for Crowley’s wellbeing, but all Crowley could think of right now was what those perfectly manicured hands might feel like, instead of his own, stroking up and down his length. Would the angel be curious? Would he mentally catalogue the size and shape and feel of him in the same way as he catalogued his precious books? Would his touch be lighter, testing, before he gained in confidence? Crowley held back a low groan.

“No, of course not, I would have told you straight away if there was”

“So, why the phone call then?” Pure curiosity this time. Crowley could almost imagine that same voice asking him _‘Does that feel good?’_ or _‘Is this right?’_ He gripped himself tighter, swiped his thumb across the tip to spread the pre-come some more.

“Just wanted to hear your voice, really” Was his voice already strained? He didn’t think so. He actually thought he was keeping himself together quite well overall.

“Hear my voice? Crowley, you know you could have just come over?” Aziraphale pointed out, more confusion evident in his voice. That oh-so-lovely, prim and proper voice. How would that voice sound calling out his name in pleasure? How would he moan? Would he be higher pitched and desperate? Would he groan out his ecstasy from low in his throat?

Crowley held in his own groan and his hand pumped that bit faster, “Just, ah, just had to stuff to finish up here is all. Not sure how much longer it’s going to take, you know, and I missed you”

“Oh, Crowley,” his voice had softened considerably, “You do say the sweetest things sometimes. What are you finishing up?”

 _Wouldn’t you like to know, angel?_ Was what he thought, what he said was, “Oh, you know, just this and that. Bought a new plant today, have to show it whose boss around here.” It wasn’t exactly the best lie he’d ever told. Now he was going to have to use a demonic miracle to acquire a new plant, and that always upset the rest of them.

He heard Aziraphale tut gently down the line, “You’re not torturing those poor dears again are you?”

Crowley could feel himself getting closer to his peak, but he wasn’t ready for this to end yet, unfortunately the act of gripping onto the base of his dick pulled a low groan from him before he could suppress it.

“Crowley? Are you sure you’re alright?” There was that concern again.

Crowley hummed slightly before he managed to answer, “Absolutely fine, angel, honest. Don’t you be worrying about my plants, anyway, they need to be made aware.” He heard Aziraphale huff down the phone and counted himself as being off the hook, but he needed Aziraphale to talk without wanting answers from him because he was very quickly going to find it hard to continue talking normally, “So tell me, how goes the archiving?”

He could almost feel the way Aziraphale perked up at the question, all the curiosity regarding Crowley’s wellbeing vanishing at the opportunity of being allowed to discuss his new organisational methods.

Crowley let Aziraphale’s voice wash over him as the angel discussed which books had gone into storage, how he’d decided, which ones were to be displayed, which ones needed sorting in the back room and upstairs, which ones could potentially be sold to a particularly stubborn customer, and anything else his angel could think to tell him. Crowley listened and stroked himself languidly, fading in and out of the conversation as his mind wandered elsewhere.

He could picture his angels lips moving at a rapid pace, which got him thinking about just those lips. He thought about how pink they were, how soft they felt against his own, how that bottom pink lip turned into a bright red after Crowley had finished nipping at it and sucking it into his mouth. He thought about those lips might look stretched around his cock, how it would feel to thrust into the wet heat of Aziraphale’s mouth. Would Aziraphale be a natural? Would he know how hard to suck, how much tongue to use, when to lightly graze his teeth along the length? Would he be more passive, and just hold his mouth open as Crowley took his own pleasure from him? Would he give himself a gag reflex, allow himself to choke on Crowley’s length? Crowley could picture the sight his angel would make on his knees. He could almost see his cock disappearing down his willing throat.

His hand pumped faster as he let his mind run wild, occasionally throwing out the odd _‘Yeah’_ and _‘Good’_ and _‘Mhmm’_ as appropriate, which seemed to keep the real Aziraphale on the other end of the phone happy.

He could feel himself reaching the edge of his orgasm, no desire in him now to stop it now, not even realising that his breaths were coming in pants and gasps or that Aziraphale had gone silent on the phone. He came with a groan, wishing that the image he’d conjured in his mind of Aziraphale on his knees was real so that he could see his spend painted on that angelic face.

“Are you quite done now, Crowley, dear?”

Crowley felt himself freeze up. How had he forgotten about the phone against his ear?

“Oh, erm, angel? What, ah, what were you saying?”

Silence for a moment, and then, “Nice try. I didn’t realise you found literature archiving so erotic. Should I be flattered?”

Crowley did groan again at that, though for a much different reason this time, and he almost wished that the ground would just swallow him up and take him back down to Hell.

“No!” He exclaimed, then backtracked, “I mean, well yes, you should. But it’s not the books…” All remnants of pleasure had left by this point as he fumbled for an excuse for his behaviour, “Angel, I swear I can explain…”

“I just don’t quite understand…”

“It’s my fault entirely, you shouldn’t have to…”

“Why you didn’t just tell me?”

That made Crowley stop his train of thought, “What do you mean ‘tell you’?”

He was surprised to hear Aziraphale laughing lightly on the other end of the phone, “All this time I was worried you didn’t want me like that”

Crowley was lucky he was already sitting down, as it was he just spluttered in a rather undignified manner as he tried to comprehend what Aziraphale had just revealed to him, “What on earth would make you think that?”

There was silence again. Well almost silence, at least. He could hear a sort of shuffling from Aziraphale; presumably, the angel was making himself more comfortable in his seat. Or he was nervous. Crowley wasn’t sure which was better.

“Oh, I’m afraid you might think me a bit silly now”

Crowley frowned. That wasn’t exactly the response he’d been expecting, “Angel, I don’t think of you as silly at all”

“What about my magic act?”

“Okay, yeah, point taken,” Crowley conceded, “But not about something like this. Please tell me?”

Aziraphale sighed, “Fine, but promise you won’t laugh at me” Crowley promised him and which a deep breath in, Aziraphale explained, “Well, we’ve been a couple for about six months now, haven’t we?”

“…Yes”

“And it’s been wonderful. You’ve been so…” He fumbled for a word to use, “gentlemanly with me. Holding your car door open, taking me out for dinners, buying me lovely treats, holding me so sweetly….” He trailed off.

Crowley was even more confused than he had been before, “Was that… wrong?”

“Oh, no, no. Heaven’s no, my dear, it was all so very correct. Like something out of a romance novel”

“I thought you didn’t like those”

Aziraphale was silent again, for another moment, before he exclaimed, “I didn’t! Well, I don’t. Oh, I’m not sure.” He whined, “But I have read them, I thought I should, you know. So, I read them, and I didn’t think I liked them. But then we started, well, dating properly I suppose, and I read them again. And, oh Crowley, I don’t think you even realised, but you were doing everything the gentlemen would do for their loves in those novels. Except, well…” He trailed off again, his tone betraying the embarrassment he was apparently feeling.

“Except?” Crowley tried to prompt him.

Aziraphale cleared his throat. A nervous habit. Crowley imagined he was probably playing with the phone cord to keep his hands busy as well.

“Well… in some of the novels I’ve read, some of the _naughtier_ ones, I mean to say… When it comes to the more intimate moments, the gentleman seems to not be able to resist, if that makes sense. As though he just has to have his love, right in that moment, like nothing else matters until they’ve made love to each other,” Aziraphale’s tone had gotten more excited as he continued to explain, and then he stopped himself, “anyway, what I mean to say is that… well, we’ve never _had_ that moment, so to speak. I thought you didn’t care for sex, so I didn’t push the matter…”

Crowley interrupted with an incredulous, “You thought I didn’t care for sex?”

“Well, I could never feel any evidence of it, like the books describe. Even when I pressed against you...”

“Angel, we’re otherworldly beings. We can hide things like that. You can’t base your assumptions about sex for us on books written by humans”

“Well, it’s not like they teach us about it up in Heaven.”

Crowley could almost hear the pout in Aziraphale’s sullen tone. Then he thought about what he’d just said.

“Angel. Are you trying to tell me, that you haven’t been hiding your Effort?” If that was the case, as Aziraphale’s failure to answer seemed to be implying, then why couldn't Crowley feel anything when he pressed up against him? Then he remembered the scent of arousal that had been rolling off Aziraphale in waves. Could that mean - ? “Aziraphale, have you been giving yourself a little pussy for me while we’ve been cuddling in bed?”

He could hear the sharp intake of breath from Aziraphale, “You don’t need to be so crude!”

His voice was trying to sound affronted, perhaps even scandalised, but Crowley could hear the faint traces of arousal peppered in his words. _Interesting._ Crowley might be able to have fun here.

“There’s nothing crude about that, angel” He started, dropping his voice an octave, “Tell me, do you have it on now?” As though a vagina were a brand new pair of trousers. “Or, perhaps, you’re trying out a dick, as a change of pace, hmm?”

“I – I, no, I’m in my bookshop, Crowley. I’m not trying anything out!”

“You’re closed aren’t you? Blinds down and everything?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Perfect then” Crowley interrupted before Aziraphale could voice any more protests, “Do you think about it then, my angel? Do you think about me fucking you?”

Aziraphale’s head was swimming. The conversation had spiralled so far out of his control it was dizzying. Crowley’s voice was a purr in his ear and he was helpless to resist him, “I… yes. I think about it.”

“Good. Tell me, are you sitting somewhere comfortable?”

Aziraphale felt confusion returning, “Well, I’m at my desk…”

“No that won’t do at all,” Crowley declared, “I suggest you go to your back room, and settle yourself down on your sofa”

“But… the phone?”

“Don’t worry about that, angel, you’ll see. Just rest the receiver on the desk and let me know when you’re there.”

So Aziraphale did as he was told. He made his way on shaky legs to the back room, all the while asking himself if this was really happening. Once comfortable he called, and felt somewhat ridiculous for doing it, into the empty room, “I’m here”

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Crowley’s voice sounded, crystal clear, through the room from a phone that was invented before speaker phones were ever thought of, “Good, angel. Now, when you imagine me fucking you, what do you usually prefer?”

Aziraphale gulped. This was something he imagined in the privacy of his own rooms. He’d never thought about saying his preferences out loud. Still, Crowley had asked him, so with a stuttering breath he said, “I usually give myself, that is to say, generally speaking, I like to have a, erm, a vagina”

“Lovely. Absolutely wonderful, angel. So we’ll start off with a nice hard cock, then.”

Aziraphale looked towards the phone. Was the connection bad or something? “But…”

“I heard what you said. Trust me.”

Aziraphale took another breath. _Trust him_. That was something Aziraphale could do. He had no reason not to trust him. So, with some effort, he managed to form himself a nice plump cock. A design he imagined matched himself fairly well. He wondered if Crowley would like it, if he could see it.

“Angel?”

Oh, he hadn’t realised he’d been quiet for so long. He’d been so lost in imagining what Crowley would think of him, his hands having moved of their own volition to wrap around his own hardening length.

“I – Oh, yes, still here”

“Yes, I know, I can see you”

Aziraphale froze his motions, his hand stilled on himself as he looked wildly around the room for some sign of a camera. Had the wily serpent installed some kind of bug to watch him? How much had he already seen?

“Don’t fret,” Crowley tsked him, “It’s just a little demonic miracle for tonight. I couldn’t bear being denied this view, angel”

Aziraphale relaxed somewhat. Just for tonight. That was fine then. He hadn’t seen Aziraphale’s other ‘sessions’ and chosen to ignore them all this time, in that case. He allowed his hand to continue its previous motions, pumping up and down his length,

“That’s it,” He heard Crowley’s voice in the room. It made the fantasy of his own hand being replaced by the demon’s that much more real. He could envisage Crowley above him, praising him, whispering in his ear, “Oh, you are just perfect. So wonderful, Aziraphale. Grip just a bit more,” Aziraphale did as he was told, gasping at the tighter touch, “Just like that, angel, use your thumb, spread that slick over yourself, that’s right”

Aziraphale groaned at the instruction. It was so easy to loose himself to this. It didn’t even feel like his own hand anymore, he was a slave to Crowley’s voice telling him what to do. One would think he’d never pleasured himself like this before. He had, of course, and he’d imagined what it would feel like to have Crowley do this to him. He hoped that day might come soon.

“You have no idea how much I would love to taste you right now. I bet you taste amazing” Aziraphale could only moan, helplessly, “I want you to take some of that sweet slick that you’re spreading around. I want you to coat your fingers in it, yes that’s it.”

Aziraphale coated his fingers as liberally as he could, and then awaited his next instruction, the finger and thumb of his other hand gripping the base of his erection as his patience grew difficult to bear.

“Have you ever fingered yourself like this, Aziraphale?” Aziraphale shook his head. “Have you ever fingered yourself?” Aziraphale nodded this time. “Okay, it’s a similar principle. Keep stroking yourself with your other hand, angel”

“But – Crowley, I’m so close” He whined,

“And you’ll hold yourself back for now, won’t you?”

It wasn’t a question in actuality. It was more a statement and so Aziraphale stroked himself lightly, teasing touches running up and down his length, trying to keep his breathing under control and hold back the orgasm he knew was fast approaching.

“That’s my angel. Now take that finger, and _slowly Aziraphale,”_ He could see Aziraphale getting ready to shove the whole finger inside himself, “that’s better, it’s a bit tighter than a slick pussy, love.”

Aziraphale panted as he pushed the finger inside himself, slowly, allowing his body to get used to the unusual stretch. Crowley was right. It was much tighter than when he fingered himself with his other effort.

With coaxing from Crowley, he was soon thrusting in and out of his entrance, his body finding pleasure in just this simple act.

“I wish I was with you right now.”

He heard Crowley groan and he imagined that the demon might be stroking himself while watching him if the change of tone meant anything. The thought had him bringing his second finger into position, joining alongside the first as he breached himself with the thicker intrusion. The stretch was a bit more painful this time, but he could feel the delicious burn from it. Crowley had longer fingers than he did. He wondered if they might feel different inside him.

“Curl your finger just a bit, there’s a spot inside you, you’ll know when you find it”

Aziraphale curled both fingers, searching inside himself, unsure what Crowley was referring to. Until suddenly his fingers brushed against something that pulled a loud moan from his throat, “Oh, my!” He panted as he searched for that spot again, hitting it more firmly the second time, the hand that was still stroking his own length becoming clumsy as he concentrated on the fingers penetrating him.

He had already been close before he’d begun this little adventure. Now he could feel that familiar stirring in his belly, “Crowley, oh, Crowley, please, I want you in me”

“In due course, angel. Are you going to come for me?”

Aziraphale could only moan a litany of _‘Yes’_ and _‘Crowley’_ and _‘Fuck’_ as he neared his completion, his movement clumsier than ever before his only body tensed up and he released over his own hand with Crowley’s name on his lips.

Crowley didn’t think he’d seen a more erotic sight in his millennia of existence.

“Oh, Crowley, that was… that was…” Aziraphale panted,

“Perfect, angel, you were absolutely perfect” Crowley praised him, to which Aziraphale blushed at the words as he tried to catch his breath, his heart fluttering wildly against his chest. 

Crowley continued, “Now, Aziraphale, once you’re ready to move again, I want to clean yourself up and I want you to stay on that sofa and give yourself the arrangement you want to have while I fuck you. I’ll be there soon.”

Aziraphale felt himself shiver in anticipation. This is what he’d been waiting for. What he’d been longing for for longer than he cared to admit. He gave himself a couple more minutes to calm himself before he followed Crowley’s orders. With a quick snap of his fingers, the mess he’d made of himself disappeared. Usually he would be embarrassed at the sight of his own spend all over the sofa, but Crowley had praised him so much for it that he couldn’t bring himself to care. Then, with his eyes pressed firmly shut, he willed himself a new arrangement. The cock he’d crafted for himself slowly vanished to be replaced by a sensitive little nub, the balls that he’d just been tight against his body turned into plump pussy lips, slick and glistening in the low light of his bookshop and he hoped that Crowley would be as enamoured by this Effort as he had been by his cock.

It was a mere five minutes later when he heard the Bentley pull up outside his door and he dreaded to think about the speed that Crowley had done throughout the city of London. The door flew open to allow the demon to enter, locks be damned, and then shut itself behind his love.

Aziraphale thought he must have looked a sight, stark naked on a well-worn sofa surrounded by old dusty books, but he saw the desire in Crowley’s eyes as he removed his glasses to drink in the sight of him and he couldn’t help but squirm under the hunger in that look.

The demon was on him in an instant, lips pressed firm against his own, forcing a gasp from the angel that allowed Crowley the chance to claim Aziraphale’s mouth, his tongue exploring the space that had opened up for him. He pulled away after a moment, nipping Aziraphale’s bottom lip before drawing the swollen flesh between his teeth, sucking it to a dark red colour before releasing the angel fully,

“Fuck, angel, you have no idea what you do to me,” He growled, stealing kisses between words. Aziraphale could only moan as an answer, “No idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to be ready, for you to want me as I’ve wanted you. Thought you didn’t want it. Thought you weren’t interested”

Aziraphale pulled away this time, resting his forehead against his demons, as he said, breathlessly, “We’ve both been rather silly haven’t we?” with a self-deprecating laugh.

Crowley gave a short laugh before he claimed his angel’s mouth, “Can you feel what you do to me now?” He asked, as he grabbed hold of Aziraphale’s wrist, guiding his hand to the front of Crowley’s jeans, “I’m not hiding it anymore”

And Aziraphale could feel it quite clearly, the hard length of Crowley’s cock trapped beneath troublesome cloth, hot and stiff against his palm and Aziraphale was quite suddenly desperate to feel it without any layers between them. Suddenly so desperate in fact that he’d forgotten he could simply miracle his partners cloths away, attempting the pull Crowley’s shirt up as he whined, “Off”, as though that would remove it faster.

Crowley huffed another laugh and stilled Aziraphale’s hands, snapping his fingers quickly to send his cloths to another plane of existence for the time being.

“Oh” Aziraphale gasped as he took in his fill of Crowley’s corporeal form, “Oh Crowley, you’re beautiful” He declared, softly, his hand reaching out to run over the demon’s toned torso, delicate fingers running over every inch of skin he could find.

“I’m a demon, I’m not beautiful,” Crowley replied, “Not like you, angel”

Aziraphale shook his head, hands rising to cup Crowley’s face, “Oh my dear, you have no idea how beautiful you are. There isn’t an angel in Heaven who could compare to you”

It was said so sincerely, so certainly, that Crowley could feel a lump form in his throat. He swallowed it down and covered Aziraphale’s lips with own, pressing the angel down into the sofa, bringing their forms flush against each other and allowing Aziraphale to properly feel the extent of his desire for him against his soft stomach.

“I love you, so much,” he whispered, running the back of his fingers across Aziraphale’s blushing cheeks, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you”

Aziraphale smiled warmly, catching Crowley’s hand with his own, and pressing a kiss those fingers, “And I you, my dear,” he returned, “now, please, won’t you make love to me?”

Those words, those long awaited words that Crowley thought he would never hear, sent shockwaves through his body, his cock twitching against Aziraphale.

“You’re wish is my command, angel”

He placed one more kiss to Aziraphale’s swollen lips, before moving down the angel’s body, mapping every curve, bump, and mark with his lips and tongue, tracing the golden flecks that were commonplace on the angels of Heaven as he went, before he sucked a perked nipple into his mouth. He relished in the gasp that this produced, smirked at the feel of hands tightening their grip in his hair.

“Sensitive, are we?”

That earned him a playful swat to the back of the head, “Don’t be a beast”

Crowley hummed, “Perhaps not tonight, at least” He said, before running his tongue over the abused nipple and moving over the other, pleased at the way Aziraphale arched himself closer to the demons clever tongue.

Eventually, however, his angel grew impatient and gentle hands tried to urge him to go lower. With a smirk he complied, not wanting to tease Aziraphale too much after they’d both already come that evening. He kissed and licked his way down Aziraphale’s body, nipping into the flesh beneath his mouth as he went, until he reach his target.

He wasted no time running his tongue along the seam of the angel’s pussy lips, humming as the taste him, “You’re as sweet as I imagined you would be,” He purred, before placing his mouth back on the angel’s clit, sucking the little nub into his mouth, Aziraphale’s loud groan like music to his ears.

“Oh, Crowley, yes, don’t stop” His angel encouraged, pressing himself closer to Crowley’s mouth,

“Wasn’t planning to, angel” Crowley reassured him, flicking the clit with his now much more forked tongue, bringing his fingers up to press against the angel’s opening, dipping just the tip of one in and the back out again, spreading the copious amounts of slick around his pussy lips.

“Oh please, don’t tease me, I need you in me” Aziraphale begged, his hips gyrated, searching for something to fill him,

“Patience, my needy little angel, we have to prepare you first. It’s part of the fun.”

In truth, Crowley was just as desperate as Aziraphale, his dick protesting about the lack of attention it was receiving as he long to bury himself inside the wet heat of his angel. Not willing to tease either of them anymore, that sort of thing could wait for other nights, he sunk one finger into Aziraphale, who groaned low at the relief of having something inside him, even if it wasn’t as much as he wanted.

Crowley didn’t give Aziraphale too much time to get used to the intrusion before he sunk another finger inside the angel, listening carefully for any sounds of discomfort. Hearing nothing but encouraging moans, he placed three fingers at Aziraphale’s opening, his eyes watching the angel’s carefully as he pressed in.

“More, Crowley, please. I won’t break, I assure you.” Aziraphale moaned as he rocked against Crowley’s fingers.

Crowley acquiesced to his request, “If you say so, angel”

He crawled back up Aziraphale’s body, his hand moving down to give himself a couple of quick pumps before positioning himself at Aziraphale’s entrance, rubbing the tip of his cock along his plump pussy lips, using Aziraphale’s own slick as lube, coating himself liberally with it before he eased just the head into Aziraphale’s body.

Aziraphale gasped at the intrusion that was so much larger than the three fingers he had just been accommodating.

“You alright angel?” Crowley was quick to ask, using every ounce of his effort to still himself.

Aziraphale nodded, not trusting his voice to form proper words. The nod seemed enough to soothe Crowley’s fears as he lowered his head to claim Aziraphale’s mouth with his own and eased himself slowly into the tight passage of Aziraphale’s channel. The pressure around him was exquisite, seemingly made just for his cock and his cock alone. Aziraphale groaned into his mouth, panting against his lips as his body grew accustomed to the size of Crowley inside him.

 _Crowley was inside him_. He could scarcely believe it. It was more overwhelming than the novels had ever described. He felt closer to the demon than ever before. The burn of the stretch was nothing compared to the joy he felt at being able to share this with Crowley.

With that thought in his mind he wrapped his legs around Crowley’s narrow waist, urging the demon deeper inside himself, pressing one desperate kiss against his lips before he whimpered, “Please, I need you to move, Crowley, please”

That was all the encouragement Crowley needed as he moved Aziraphale's legs up so that he knees touched his chest, changing the angle just enough so that he could hit the right spot inside his angel weigh every thrust. It was all too much and yet not nearly enough for both of them.

"Fuck, angel, you feel so good," Crowley grunted with each thrust inside Aziraphale's body, "so tight, so perfect, so absolutely mine. You were made for me, angel." 

"Yes. Yes. Crowley, made for you, just yours," he agreed, throwing his head back as Crowley hit that spot once more, "oh, harder, please, I'm so close."

he could feel the pressure building inside him, the silence of the room filled with the sounds of their combined moans and their skin slapping together as Crowley's movement grew rougher and less coordinated, his finger digging into Aziraphale's calves, holding him firmly in place. Aziraphale's nails dug into Crowley's shoulders, their sharp points leaving angry red lines in their wake and yet neither could bring themselves to care. 

Aziraphale curled his hands around Crowley's neck, urging him closer, joining their lips together in a passionate and desperate kiss before he pulled away to whisper, "I want us to come together, my love, but I'm so close, I don't think I can hold out much longer" 

He trailed off into a loud groan, his hot channel tightening around Crowley's cock, urging his lover to follow him to completion.

"It's okay, angel, I'm close too, I'm right there with you, just let it go" he assured him, his voice strained with the effort of holding back, balls drawing tight against his body as he neared his climax.

Then he felt Aziraphale's body convulse against him, his channel tightening nearly to the point of pain as he all but screamed out the pleasure of his orgasm. The sensation did indeed have Crowley finishing only moments after him, driving his cock as deep into Aziraphale's body as it could go, flooded his channel with his spend, filling him to the brim and feeling it leak out around himself. 

He more or less collapsed onto Aziraphale in a boneless heap, giving himself a few moments to catch his breath as he whispered breathless "I love you's" into his angels skin, enjoying the feeling the Aziraphale running shaky fingers through his sweat damp hair.

He pulled out the other's body slowly, gently, hissing at the drag on his sensitive cock while Aziraphale whimpered his protest. Crowley looked down to watch his cock leave Aziraphale's body, a sense of possessive pleasure overcoming him as he watched his angels body trying to keep as much of Crowley's seed inside him as possible.

He smiled and leant up to capture Aziraphale's lips once more,

"I love you, Aziraphale," he said, gently, soothingly as his angel looked up him through dark eyelashes, "I know I said you were mine, but you know I'm yours just as much, yeah?"

"Of course I do," Aziraphale replied, "we're on our own side, right?"

Crowley smiled and hummed his agreement as he allowed his head to fall back against Aziraphale's shoulder, relaxing to the motion of Aziraphale's fingers in his hair once more, pressing light kisses to the soft skin there as they basked in he bliss that now surrounded them.

"For now and forever, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> This was based purely on a piece of fanart that was shared on the Discord server.  
> This is the quick fic that came out of it. Un-beta'd because it was a spur of the moment fic.
> 
> Catch me on [tumblr](https://casenumber825.tumblr.com/) (casenumber825.tumblr.com ---- I answer asks, take fic prompts and gifset requests)
> 
> Link to NSFW art that inspired this fic: https://twitter.com/ky_rosh/status/1147629576513884160?s=19


End file.
